Fire and Ice
by Warrior-Wolf1
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's find a vampire in the woods? She's lost, scared, and on the run. Her secret could destroy them all, if even by accident. And why are the Volturi involved? First fanfiction story. Based before Eclipse.
1. Unheard

Chapter 1: Unheard

Leaves rustled. Something unseen whisked by, leaving leaves twirling to the ground unheard. The moon's light dappled the ground where the forest's foliage let it in. The light briefly illuminated a figure running faster than a cheetah, colder than ice, and stronger than a rock. The figure breathed deeply, although that wasn't necessary.

Not a lot could scare a vampire, although this one was more than frightened. It was a fugitive. Running from the Volturi. Alone. Wanted by them only to killed. Painfully.

Emma raced, literally, for her life. Her poor blue silk blouse was shredded so that it hung on her by only threads. Her curly black hair was matted and tangled with twigs. Subconsciously, she nagged herself for becoming this ragged. Of coarse, that couldn't be helped. Temporarily stunned, Emma watched as a blooming light grew larger quickly up ahead. _Maybe they can help me. Wait, who am I kidding? As if they would help me, even if they-_Surprise stopped her in her tracks. _They _are _vampires!_ The smell wafted toward her, distinctly carrying the smell of one, two, three, four, five, _six_ vampires! And a _human_!Her mouth hung open in a very undignified way. Her surprise was cut short when a growl sounded from the woods.

Emma knew that if her heart wasn't already dead, it would be beating _very_ fast. Had the Volturi caught up already? Before she could get over her surprise, again, a figure launched at her. It tackled her perfectly, and although she put all her energy into the fight, within a few moments she had been pinned by the vampire, she knew it was a vampire by now.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Feisty eh?" Emma struggled but the vampire had her good.

"Woah there! Tell me who you are and then come with me, and I might let you go alive."

"Emmett let her go, she's terrified." A new voice broke in. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, they were not the Volturi. Grumbling something about not being aloud to have fun, the vampire let go of Emma and a new hand offered to help her up. Ignoring the hand, Emma pushed herself up.

The two vampires were male, one with curly brown hair and _big_ muscles, the other with bronze hair, and they both had _topaz eyes_. While she studied them, the two others were studying her.

Edward noticed her curly, shoulder-length, black hair, shredded blue shirt, jeans, and the frantic look to her dark yellow eyes. The thoughts from her mind came in odd, haphazard, jumbles. He had to tune his powers directly at her to hear her thoughts perfectly, and oddly when he did he lost hearing Emmett's. He was almost glad of that.

Emmett only noticed the way her eyes darted back and forth, and how cute she was. _Man she's cute._ He thought then shot a look at Edward. Oddly, he was only looking at the female.

"Edward."

"Huh?" Emmett blurted. "Did I miss something?" Edward grinned.

"I told her my name. She's wondering who we are, what we want, and if anyone has a spare shirt." Emmett nodded.

"I'm Emmett." He grunted.

"And you are?" Edward stared hard at the girl. She glared back. Edward's grin vanished.

"Yes, I read minds. I know your power too." The girl's eyes widened. Emmett blinked.

"Will _someone_ tell me what I missed?!" He yelled.

"So she finally showed up huh?" Edward and Emmett turned. Emma took the opportunity to bolt. She didn't get more than twelve steps before someone tackled her from behind.

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way." The small female said cheerily as she helped Emma to her feet. Emma noticed this one had short spiky black hair and expensive clothes. "Sorry about that, but I wasn't about to let you go." Emma shrugged off the fema-_Alice's_ hand.

"Who's this?" _Anothe-_no, _four_ more vampires appeared from the direction of the lights, which was probably a house. Emma groaned. Alice stared at her, frowned, then quickly composed her face and grabbed Emma's arm. She tugged her over to the other vampires.

"This is Jasper." She gestured toward a blond male. "Rosalie." Another blond, although this one was a female and had long hair. "And Carlisle and Esme." This time one male and another female. The male had blond hair while the female had caramel colored hair. Carlisle stepped forward and shook Emma's hand with both of his own.

"Nice to meet you . . . ?" He was clearly asking for her name. Emma stared at him until he let go of her hand. Esme cleared her throat and put one arm around Emma's shoulder's.

"Let's get back to the house, shall we?" Emma stared at Esme until _she_ took her arm from around her shoulder's. In between Jasper and Emmett, felling unusually calm, Emma was taken to the Cullen house.


	2. Unseen

Chapter 2: Unseen

Emma sat on the pale colored couch in the living room. Without anyone telling her, Emma had figured out that neither Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, or Emmett had a power. She knew that Edward could read minds, Alice could, get this, _see the future_! And the one called Jasper, the one sitting next to her, could control feelings.

Of coarse, Edward was the only one who knew her power, because if the other's did, they would be at least two-hundred miles away by now. He was anyway in a corner, watching her. She also knew that the one called Edward had taken the human home. She wondered why they hadn't killed her instead. She suddenly got the urge to speak. Before she could repress the urge, she blurted,

"Emma." Alice turned to her-no, to Jasper.

"Good work. At least we know her name." Jasper smiled. Emma suddenly felt anger boil up inside her. How _dare_ they keep her like a prisoner? Before she could pounce, Jasper had her arms pinned to her sides and Emmett was beside the couch, growling. Emma slowly felt her anger melt away, probably Jasper's work.

She looked up to see Edward speaking quietly to Alice. Her eyes widened, she shot a look at Emma, and seeing her watching them, turned to Edward again. Emma bared her teeth. Great. Now two people knew her secret.

She slumped against the couch. Thinking. Thinking of the odds of getting away. Even with Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie gone hunting, the odds weren't good. Especially with that Emmett guy here. Even if she did use her powers. _That _could end only two ways. Emma closed her eyes. Either it got her free and destroyed the other vampires, or it used all her energy, blew her up and destroyed the other vampires. Anyway, Alice would know and stop her. And with Jasper controlling her feelings . . . Anyway, not good odds.

Emma sighed and she felt Jasper let go. She knew the Cullen's were only holding her because they didn't know if she could be trusted. If only they knew.

She saw Emmett pull a chair closer and then turn football on on the TV. Alice was staring at her. She walked over and sat down next to Emma.

"Is it true?" She asked, pretending that she was watching the TV. As if she was interested in football.

"What?" Emma whispered back. Jasper and Emmett were busy watching football, but Edward could hear them if he wanted. Especially her thoughts.

(Edward's Point of View)

_Why is this happening? _Edward thought. Whenever he tuned to Emma's thought's he lost Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Whenever he tuned to the others, he didn't lose Emma completely, but her thoughts became indecipherable. He experimented again. _NO! NO! NO! Don't let them make a toachdow- _There went Emmett. _Yes! They got the ball! Go! Go! G- _There went Jasper. _I wonder how she go- _And there went Alice. And here came Emma. _Why am I cursed with such a powerful power? The V-wait, that Edward guy could be listening right now. OK, so Edward, if your listening, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Edward immediately switched back to the others. Something was wrong. That Emma character was hiding something.

(Emma's Point of View)

Emma held her breath. Alice waited. If there was one thing her years as a vampire taught her, it was to be patient. So she waited. And waited. And waited. And waited while Emma sat staring blankly at the TV, searching for an answer. Alice, very unlike a vampire, began to fidget. And waited. And waited. And waited.

"Will you answer the question already?!" She yelled. It had only been about thirty seconds since she had asked the question. Jasper and Emmett were on their feet cheering for the football team, they weren't paying attention. Edward tried to hide his curiosity but didn't succeed very well. Emma's eyes flickered in his direction. Alice followed her gaze.

"Uh . . . Edward? I'm going to take Emma upstairs so she can borrow some clothes. We'll be right back." Alice dragged Emma to her feet. Edward watched warily as they ascended the stairs.

Upstairs Alice rummaged around in her small-bedroom-sized closet. Emma stood gaping at the rows upon rows upon rows of designer shoes, dresses, skirts, shirts, pants, scarves, hats, and of coarse sunglasses. She even had an electronic display rack stocked with hundreds of different colors of nail polish that spun round and round.

Alice found her way threw everything with ease. Picking out something, examining it, and then putting it back. She did this several times before she picked up something that looked like a dark shade of purple tinged with black and blue. Emma wrinkled her nose, it looked like a giant bruise. Alice sighed.

"I know. It _does_ look like a giant bruise." She put it back then seemed to spot something else.

"Ah, here we go." Alice tossed a dark green shirt at Emma and then added a pair of jeans. Emma had the old shirt off in a flash and the new one in another. She quickly put on the new blue-jeans as well. Alice examined her.

"I guess it will do."

"Thank you." Emma whispered. Alice looked more closely at Emma.

"Sit." She commanded. Emma sat, staring at Alice suspiciously.

"Close your eyes!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Emma obeyed. It felt like nothing was happening, so she started to open her eyes.

"Don't!" Alice yelped. Emma squeezed her eyes shut. A few minutes later Alice stopped whatever she had been doing and said,

"Okay, open your eyes." Emma opened her eyes to see her face reflected in a hand-mirror. She jumped. Doing it so lightly she hadn't felt it, Alice had done her make-up.

"Well, since your eyes are this color I was thinking maybe you could come to school with us tomorrow." Alice commented. Emma nodded slowly. Edward was up in the closet in an instant.

"No Alice." He growled. Alice snorted.

"Ah, come on Edward, it could be fun." Edward glared at Alice.

"What about Bella?"

"She can handle it."

"What if she can't?"

"Look, I already got it figured out. We can say she's a visiting relative and have her go to all your classes." Alice retaliated. Edward continued to glare at her. Emma could see he was won over.

"Once." He growled. He glanced at Alice.

"But what about her . . . problem?" Edward muttered. Alice snorted, it still sounded like bells.

"I can see the future remember? I will know if she decides to . . . well, if anything happens." Emma rocked to her feet.

"Really, Alice, I don't have to come. I don't want to cause a fight." _Anymore than I will when the Volturi find me._ Emma glanced at Edward and was relieves to find that he wasn't paying attention to her thoughts.

"You got her to talk?" Edward growled at Alice. Alice smiled.

"Yep. She's coming to school tomorrow." She ended slightly fiercely. Edward growled but didn't say anything. Instead he glared at Emma, trying to figure out what she was hiding. Emma smiled back weakly. _I'm going to school_ she thought.


	3. School

Chapter 3: School

Emma sat on the Cullen's couch thinking what school would be like. Emma looked up as a shadow fell over the couch. Edward. Emma sighed.

"I'm watching you." He growled. Rosalie flitted down the stairs.

"That's no way to treat our _guest_ Edward." She sneered.

"Shut up, Rosalie." He murmured, his eyes fixed on Emma, listening to her rapid thoughts. Rosalie hissed and flitted out the door. Emma heard a car purr to life and speed away.

"Hey Rose did you do your homewor-" Emmett walked into the living room and stopped. An odd sight. Emma sat on the couch with Edward staring down at her. Emmett's eyebrows rose and he snuck out of the house and into Edward's Volvo, waiting. Edward's eyebrows mashed together.

"Is that true?" He murmured, half to himself. Emma nodded. Emma thought he would go strait to Alice or Carlisle to tell them, but instead he said,

"Alice! Time for school!" Alice flounced down the stairs and waved to Emma.

"Come on!" The three of them walked to the Volvo and strapped in, Alice in front with Edward.

"Does she talk?" Emmett asked.

"Excuse me, but I'm right here." Emma snapped. Emmett grinned as Edward drove out onto the highway, hitting about 60 on the way. Emma glared at Emmet.

"I like her!" He said. Emma slumped in her seat and growled. Edward chuckled once.

"You better watch it Emmett." He muttered. Emmett laughed.

"She so small she's Alice's size, what could she do to me?" He said between chuckles. Edward grimaced.

"You don't want to know." He murmured. Emmett leaned forward.

"Does she have a power?" He asked. Edward nodded jerkily once. Emmett leaned forward even more.

"Well, what is it?" He persisted. Edward shot one quick glance at Emma.

"Tonight she'll tell everyone." Emma's eyes widened. She shot a panicked glance at Alice, who was looking out the window, then at Edward and shook her head fiercely.

"_Why?_" Emmett whined.

"_Tonight._" Edward spat out through his teeth. By now the car was being parked in the school parking lot. Alice unbuckled and opened the door to Emma's door.

"Hurry up." She whined. Emma glanced over Alice's shoulder and saw the empty lot. She jumped out of the ca and immediately smelled all the scents that accompanied humans. She wrinkled her nose as her throat burned. When she heard the Volvo begin to back up she glanced at Edward.

"He has to go get Bella." Alice answered her unspoken question. Emma raised a questioning eyebrow.

"His girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Come on, we have to get you a schedule." It was Jasper. Emma shivered as she saw his scars. Accompanied/led by Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, Emma was taken to the office. A slightly over-weight woman with red hair looked up and smiled.

"How can I help you?" She seemed to address them all, but Emma could tell she was mainly referring to Jasper and Emmett. She was disgusted.

"Yes, our cousin is visiting and still needs to go to school. We were hoping that she could go to this school for today." Alice replied. The woman tried to hide her annoyance, but didn't hide it completely.

"Of coarse." She replied. "Her name?"

"Emma Pire." Alice said quickly. Emma smiled secretly. Boy, Alice was smart!

"How about this schedule?" The woman suggested. Alice took the piece of paper. This was when Emma zoned out. What would school be like? She had never been, she was always too busy. With the Volturi and all. Thinking of the Volturi made her wonder what the Cullen's would do when they found out about her secret. Well, it wouldn't be a secret anymore.

Alice poked Emma.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Emma shook her head to clear it. Then nodded. Jasper handed her a piece of paper.

"For your first two classes you'll be with me. Then you'll have lunch with us, then the rest of your classes you'll be with Edward." He explained. Emma nodded again. She cocked her head. She could hear Edward's Volvo being parked. Alice nodded.

"Let's go get Eddy." With the rest of the family in tow, along with Emma, Alice hurried toward Edward's Volvo. Emma froze. The fresh scent of a human was wafting toward her. A _very _enticing smell. Alice looked over her shoulder at Emma and frowned. She whispered something to Jasper. He nodded.

Jasper walked casually over to Emma.

"That's Bella." Emma knew he was talking about the smell. Just then, a brown haired girl climbed out of the Volvo and the delicious smell intensified. Emma instinctively held her breath. Edward whispered in the girl's ear and she glanced up at him in interest. He gestured towards Emma. Bella looked at Emma and smiled. With Edward shadowing her, Bella approached Emma. Emma smiled tentatively.

Bella held out her hand. Emma shook it. It would be so easy to lure her away from the others . . . Edward growled. Bella ignored him.

"I'm Bella."

"I know." Bella glanced at Edward.

"Does she read minds?" She asked.

"I wish." Emma muttered too low for Bella to hear. Jasper looked at her curiously. By now, the parking lot filling up.

"Oh look, here comes Mike." Alice snipped. Edward growled. A spiky haired boy was walking their way. He stopped a few feet away and cleared his throat.

"Uh . . . I heard you guys had a visiting cousin."

"Yes. This is Emma." Alice answered. Emma stuck out her hand. Alice swiftly swatted it away.

"Don't let anyone touch you!" She hissed too low for Mike to hear.

"Why?"

"Don't you know?" Mike was staring at Emma and she grinned half-heartedly. Mike smiled broadly and said,

"I'll see you in class I guess." He turned to leave.  "Sure." Emma muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Alice rounded on Emma.

"You don't know?" She hissed. Emma heard Emmett slowly walk away to find Rosalie. Edward drew in a breath. Emma shook her head bewildered. Alice sighed.

"Vampires are really cold." Emma nodded.

"So don't touch humans okay?" Emma seemed confused but nodded.

"Do you know how to act human?" Jasper this time. Emma shook her head.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Edward sighed. Alice glared at him. Then she turned her back on Edward and explained to Emma.

"Don't move too fast, stand still or sit still, humans don't do that."

"Blink about three times a minute and cross your legs for five minutes then cross your ankles for five." Jasper.

"Don't stare at things for more than thirty seconds, humans don't do that." Edward. Surprisingly.

"And do everything that the grown humans tell you to." Alice.

"And move your hands, play absently with something, or brush your hair." Jasper. Emma nodded.

"We just overwhelmed her." Alice sighed. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take her to school." She frowned.

"No, I got it. Fidget, blink, look around, and don't move too fast or too still." Emma ticked them off one by one on her fingers. Alice clapped. A bell sounded and everyone began to flock to the school building. Alice grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her into towards a door in the side of the building.

"My secret entrance." She winked at Emma. She dragged Emma inside the building and then toward a pale blue door and pushed it open. Inside there were many tables with humans filling almost every seat. Emma took a quick intake of air at the sight and winced. A burning desire raged down her throat. Alice shot her a reassuring glance and led her over to the desk at the front of the room. She cleared her throat. A balding man looked up from his lap-top and grinned.

"I got the message that we would be having a new student for awhile. Welcome aboard. I'm Mr. Pike. You are?" Emma smiled shyly.

"Emma Pire, sir." Mr. Pike laughed.

"No need for all that 'sir' stuff. Alice you can go take your seat." Alice nodded and flounced to her seat in the back of the room. She flashed a thumbs up at Emma. Mr. Pike walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat, causing all the humans to stop talking.

"Students, please take your seats. Emma you can sit next to Alice." Mr. Pike gestured toward where Alice was sitting. Emma hurried over and sat down. It turned out Mr. Pike was the math teacher.

Emma sat taking notes as Mr. Pike was talking. Her brow furrowed. She tentatively raised her hand. Mr. Pike stopped mid-sentence and was clearly surprised by her hand in the air.

"Yes, Emma?" He asked. Emma swallowed and knew that she should have been blushing, if she were not a vampire.

"Mr. Pike, the equation you are using on the board is incorrect." Mr. Pike glanced at the white-board and smiled.

"You must be mistaken Emma, I am never wrong when it comes to math."

"But-" Alice elbowed Emma.

"But Mr. Pike, it should be fourteen, not fifteen." Mr. Pike frowned. He went to his desk and began to punch in the numbers on a calculator. Emma felt uncomfortable with all twenty class-mates staring at her. Mr. Pike looked up.

"You are right Emma, it is fourteen not fifteen." He sighed.

"I guess I'm getting old." He sighed again. "Oh well, on with the lesson." He turned and began to write on the white-board.

"What did you do that for?" Alice hissed so low that only Emma could hear her.

"Do what?" She hissed back.

"Let everyone know that you're super smart!" Alice snapped. Emma lurched in her seat.

"I didn't mean to!" She whimpered. Alice's expression changed.

"Oh well."

The next class passed quickly and soon Emma found herself sitting with the Cullens' and Bella at their lunch table. For the second time that day she felt uncomfortable with all the stares she was attracting. Especially from the boys. She shifted in her seat and whispered to Alice, who was sitting next to her,

"I think their staring at you." Alice giggled.

"No. Their staring at _you_! I'm 'taken' so they can't even look at me, since I'm Jasper's girlfriend." Emma frowned.

"I thought you and Jasper were married." Alice giggled again.

"We _are_! But they don't know that, and there're not immortal so they think we're their age and I'm dating Jasper!" Emma's frown deepened.  "I guess I get it, but why are they staring at me?" This time Alice sighed. "They think you're pretty, that's why. You really don't know about humans do you?" Emma shook her head. The bell rang. Alice cleaned off her tray and waited for Emma to do the same. Alice walked her to her next class, biology.

"We'll talk tonight." She said before she left for her class. Emma gulped in fresh air and walked into the class. Edward was already there, sitting next to Bella. Bella smiled shyly. Emma introduced herself to the teacher and got paired to the spiky-haired boy from earlier-Mike she thought his name was-who had no partner.

The teacher began to teach immediately and Emma sucked in a quick breath of air. The raging thirst burned her throat and Emma realized that Bella smelled _especially_ good. To just think how easy it would be to lure her away from the others . . . She heard Edward growl lowly. Emma didn't care. She had never tasted a human but her brother had . . . Edward sucked in a quick breath. Just the thought of him made her want to cry, although that wasn't possible. She absently noticed Mike shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Eden had been her best friend, until _they_ had taken him away. Edward hissed. Emma jumped when the bell rang and realized that she had spent the entire time thinking about Eden, and now Edward knew her second secret. Well, if he knew about Eden, he knew her third secret. She may as well have told him outright at the beginning.

She scooped up her books and rushed out the door toward the exit. She felt completely exposed. Emma bumped into Alice on the way out and heard her exclaim out loud in surprise. She ran (in human standards) to Edward's Volvo and jumped in immediately. Alice jumped beside with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Emma shook her head as Emmett climbed into Rosalie's red convertible with her and waited for Edward, Jasper, and Bella. Edward came out of the building with Bella and they walked over to the Volvo.

"Jasper's coming." He said when they were in the car. No sooner had he said that then Jasper came out of the building. He hopped in the car and the group drove toward Bella's home. Edward gripped the steering-wheel so hard that Emma winced. Edward left Bella with a puzzled expression on her drive-way and sped toward their home. They soon arrived with Rosalie right behind them.

"Esme! Carlisle! Could you come down to the living room?" Edward called as he led the small group into the living room. Esme flitted in from the river with a interested expression while Carlisle came down from upstairs. The small group sat down, Alice, Jasper, and Esme on the couch with Edward and Carlisle in the two armchairs. Emma settled herself for the floor.

"Emma has decided to tell us her story." Edward said through gritted teeth. Carlisle looked at her with interest, Emmett looked bored, Edward mad, Alice was looking at the ceiling, Jasper was like Carlisle, Esme politely interested, and Rosalie was studying her nails. Emma cleared her throat and began. "I guess I should start with my power." She forced out. Carlisle leaned toward her.

"Go on." Emma closed her eyes.

"I can . . ." She swallowed. She started again.

"I can control fire." The room went completely silent.


	4. Fire

Chapter 4: Fire

Emma opened one eye and then the other. All eyes were on her, except for Alice's and Rosalie. She was still examining her nails. Edward was looking at her curiously.

"You knew her power and you didn't tell us?!" Emmett exploded.

"Yes, I thought it better that she tell you herself. " Edward held up his hand to silence Emmett when he began to protest. "I don't think Emma is done." Carlisle seemed surprised. Edward glared at Emma.

"You should start now."

"Well, I should explain. When I use my power, even for the smallest amount of time, it uses up some of my reserve energy."  "Show us." Esme requested. Emma nodded. She tucked her knees up to her chest and held out her hand. She snapped her fingers and a small flame flickered to life just above her finger tips. Instinctively, the whole group besides Emma leaned away. Emma blew on her fingertips and the flame sizzled out.

"That much doesn't bother me anymore, but the bigger fires use up some energy." Edward nodded. Gradually the group relaxed and Edward made a surprising announcement.

"She's not finished." All eyes flickered toward Emma. She looked at Edward pleadingly. "Do I have to?" "Yes." Emma gulped. Esme shyly patted her back. Emma began.

"I have . . . had a brother called Eden. He was kind of my antidote." Emma glanced at all the puzzled expressions. "He can . . . could control water and ice. We lived as nomads for most of our life. He was older as a human, but I'm . . . was a year older as a vampire." She shuddered. Edward hissed as she dug up the unwanted memories in her head. Carlisle looked at Edward in surprise then again at Emma. "You keep referring to Eden as though he no longer lives. Is he . . .?" Emma shook her head fiercely, grinding her teeth together.

"I wish." She spat. Alice's eyebrows rose. Emma began to shake.

"He was my best friend. We did everything together. We hunted, ran, talked, swam, and hid together. Until _they_ came." Emma hissed.

"Go on." Carlisle probed. Emma hissed as the memories played in her head. Edward snarled. Even Rosalie seemed interested now.

"The Volturi. The Volturi showed up. Don't ask how they found us, I still don't know. They talked about us joining them. Eden was captivated. I didn't want to join. I was completely happy being a nomad. But Eden wanted to join. I thought he would stay with me, I made him a vampire. We were linked in more ways then I can count. But he . . . he turned on me! He attacked me! I . . . I had to! I used fire to get him to leave me alone. The one called Aro seemed to double his efforts to get me to join." Emma took in a shaky breath.

"Aro is known for his collections, especially his live pieces." Edward mumbled.

"Eden went with them. I could see it in his eyes. That thirst for what he didn't have. He always had it, I just never thought it would make him leave me. He left me. He left me. He left." Emma finished in a sort of whimper, rocking herself back and forth. Alice sat down beside Emma and put an arm around her shoulders. Jasper flinched.

"I couldn't help it. I was destroyed. I wanted to die. We had been hiding near London at the time, I started a fire. A big one. I wanted to burn. To die! I wanted to die! He left! He left me!" Emma began to shake hard. Alice realized that she had become quite hot. Jasper's eyebrows clashed as he tasted Emma's mood.

"I passed out because of the energy I put into the fire. I was happy. I wanted to burn while I was out. I know vampires don't pass out. But I did. I passed out."

"Impossible!" Carlisle said. Alice stood and went to the door. Emma was as hot as . . . a werewolf. Or . . . a fire.

"I wanted to burn, the fire would get rid of my pain. Something stopped me. I didn't burn. I woke up with screams ringing in my ears and the pain, the pain! Me left me!" Emma screamed and ran out the door. Edward followed her along with Emmett and Jasper. They froze on the porch. Edward's breath caught in his throat. The sound brought Alice and Carlisle out onto the porch. Esme and Rosalie were right behind them. They stood frozen as they watched.

Emma was on the front lawn screaming. That was the least of it. Fire was streaming out from all around her and licking at the sky. Her screams were almost drowned out by the roaring of the flames. The blaze painted the group on the porch's faces orange. Emma's hair was flying everywhere, but miraculously not burning. After a few moments Emma seemed to tire. She dropped to her knees and the blaze weakened. Emma began to sob without tears. The fire disappeared with a sizzle and Emma was just like before the fire, not a mark on her.

"I can't burn from my own fire." She choked out. "Just like he can't drown in his water." Alice started forward, Edward grabbed her arm.

"Too dangerous." He hissed. Alice snarled and jerked free.

"She's calmed down." Before he could stop her, Alice darted over to Emma and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. She winced, Emma's shoulder was as hot as a fire.

"Emma." She whispered. Emma's head jerked up to look at Alice. "Please finish your story." Emma nodded. She began to speak robotically.

"After the fire the called one Caius sent my brother to plead. He pleaded that I join the Volturi. He said that if I didn't they were going to kill me. I said no, I didn't want to see him. I told him I never wanted to see him again." Another tearless sob shook her. "He looked at me funny and left. Caius found out and they've been chasing me ever since. They'll find me soon. And if I don't join them, they'll kill me. He left me." Emma let the sob's take over. Alice glanced at Edward and he nodded. Alice snarled.

"We can't!" She hissed. Emmett looked between the two.

"What I miss?" He asked.

"Edward wants to send her away." Alice snapped. Rosalie snorted.

"Of coarse. It's the only way to stay safe."

"We can't leave her to the Volturi." Esme whispered.

"I have to go with Rose." Emmett shrugged.

"We can't let her die." Jasper snarled. The group looked at Carlisle.

"Demetri will track her, we all know that." Edward's eyes gleamed in triumph.

"We send her away." He said. Carlisle held up a hand.

"I'm not done. We all know they will find her eventually. But why will they kill her if she doesn't join?" Emma looked up.

"They think I can't keep the secret." She said, still in her robot voice. To herself she said,

"Eden, why did you leave me?" This question dug up more memories. Edward gasped.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"She has more than one brother. Or rather, had." He hissed. Emma nodded, her back to the group on the porch.

"Kaide. He was the opposite of my sister, McKell. Kaide was the jokester of the group. The four of us were all made vampires. I made Eden. Kaide made McKell. Kaide actually reminds me of you, Emmett. He could control plants. McKell was able to control wind and air." Emma laughed. "We got in an argument. Eden took my side and Kaide took McKell's. We got angry. We split up. A couple of years later we met up in Greece. We talked for a week or so and then we split up again. Later that night we heard screaming. Eden and I went to investigate." Emma laughed again. A cold laugh. "The Volturi had found Kaide and McKell. Apparently, they had made themselves famous with the Volturi. It was horrible, and there was nothing we could do, Eden and I. So all we could do was watch as they murdered our brother and sister. And then years later, Eden _joined_ them. He left me." Emma hung her head. "He left. And I know why." Alice and Edward exchanged a glance.

"Eden and I got in an argument, a dumb one, like the one that got us split from Kaide and McKell. We stayed together though, because we had no one else. That day the Volturi came, before I could apologize."


	5. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone

"There's nothing we can do Carlisle." Edward tried to reason with the older vampire.

"Edward, there's a lot we can do. First, we know the Volturi will come for Emma. We can try to reason them into letting Emma be free. It's not fair that they hunt her without a good reason. And maybe Eden will go back to Emma, she's heartbroken over that matter." Carlisle said from reading his book. Edward growled and went downstairs. He knew that it had been impossible to change his mind, but it was worth a try. He glared at Emma and went outside. He had called Bella this morning, he was going hunting. Along with Emmett, Jasper, and Emma.

"Let's go." Edward said.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett whooped. Emma and Jasper followed quietly. It was a Saturday. That morning Emma had explained that she had never interacted with humans before, having hid for years with Eden.

Emma followed behind the others and worried about the Cullens'. If she left, they wouldn't have to worry about her. And Edward sure wouldn't stop her. _Hey, Edward, if you're listening, don't stop me when I run away when we split up to hunt._ She thought she caught the slightest nod of his head. Well, they were too far away for Alice to catch her. Now all she had to figure out was where she was running to. Maybe if she just turned herself in to the Volturi, they would go easy on her. It was worth a try. Edward and the other two stopped.

"We'll hunt here, within ten miles." Edward instructed, not looking at Emma. Maybe she would go to the coast, swim to Italy. Emmett drifted to the west with Jasper. Emma looked Edward in the eyes.

"I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me." She said. Edward suddenly seemed doubtful.

"Their not going to go easy on you." He said. Emma shook her head.

"They'll understand." Edward watched as Emma sped off into the trees, his eyes doubtful. Edward felt a wind go by, along with a hiss. Well, Emma wasn't going far, not with Alice on her way. Edward followed Alice after Emma.

***

Emma knew she was being followed. She ran faster. Maybe while she was in Volterra, she would see Eden. She slowed the tiniest portion. Footsteps made her speed up again. She could smell the smallest whiff of the ocean. She pushed it to the limit. Alice was slowly gaining on her. In a few moments she would be able to launch herself at Emma and stop her.

*_SPLASH*_ Emma jumped into the ocean and began to swim. She heard Alice shout. She wasn't going back, she wasn't going to endanger them. Not if it meant they would die.

Emma panted as she dragged herself onto land. She knew this place. Italy. Home of the Volturi. She looked around. A few trees were dotted here and there, and it was about midnight. She took a deep breath. This was no way to arrive, sopping wet. She began to ring out her clothes. She winced. Alice had given these clothes to her. She forced herself to forget the Cullens', they were behind her now. She took a deep, shuddery breath and began to walk.

(Meanwhile . . .)

Edward cussed under his breath. He was going to get it now. Alice was furious. So furious that she couldn't even think the right words.

_. . . EDWARD!!!!!!!! _Edward winced. Not good. Alice was speechless with fury, although speechless, it was quite the opposite for her thoughts.

_HOW COULD YOU??!!!! YOU -------!!!!!! _Edward almost grinned. It was hard to get Alice this mad. Maybe that wasn't a good thing. Alice rounded on Edward. Her mind screeching wordlessly at him.

_???!!!!! _Jasper and Emmett arrived in a blink.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Edward let Emma escape." Alice's voice was too calm. Emmett eyed Edward, then broke into a grin. He clapped Edward on the back.

"Good job mate." He laughed.

Edward glared at him. Alice relaxed, probably Jasper's work. Alice eyed Emmett.

"Don't those actors from Australia say 'mate'? Because if that's true, you're fricken' weird." Emmett grinned.

"Yup."

**Did anyone else besides me notice how many times Edward's and Alice's thoughts/feelings changed in that last paragraph? 'Cause I did. Huh. I guess I'm just weird . . . proud of it . . . OK, I'm drawing a blank for the next chapter, any suggestions? By the way, don't you think that the Meanwhile . . . part was soo like in the movies? AND FOR ANY OF YOU THAT HAVE READ ALICEFAN1'S PROFILE I DO ****NOT**** HAVE CRAZY MOMENTS!!!!!!!! (Bites pillow) OK, so maybe I do, but so what? I enjoy life. Sometimes I even get drunk off of it. (Let me clarify that, I get drunk off of LIFE, nothing else!) There was this one time when . . . nah, I won't tell you, it might give you nightmares. Next chapter up as soon as I getsome ideas! xD**


	6. Forgive and Forget

**Thanks be to ****ChibiChocolateLover**** for the idea for this chapter! Disclaimer: Would Stephanie Myer be excited for 6 reviews and over 300 hits? Before anything else, reasons for this very late chapter:**

**Major writers block**

**Plain laziness**

**I'm working off a school laptop, and they don't allow us to take them home over the summer (or any vacation)**

**My school decided to block Fanfiction, and I didn't get wireless until a few months ago**

**I didn't want this to sound rushed, so it took awhile**

**I was reviewing my past chapters and thought, **_**I really need to rewrite these**_** (it's amazing how fast your writing skills grow) I don't know if I'm actually going to rewrite them, though.**

Edward paced back and forth across the living room rug. _She went to Italy. Stupid, stupid girl! Doesn't she realize the Volturi won't_ _understand? She won't last a day with them! _Carlisle sat on the couch looking at the floor. _Someone will have to go after the girl. _Carlisle thought. Edward growled under his breath and shook his head.

"We can't risk it, Carlisle." Carlisle looked up at Edward.

"Edward, you know the Volturi won't take the time to even talk to her." He said. Edward ground his teeth together. Alice flitted down the stairs.

"We're going to Volterra." She said. Edward peeked into her mind.

"Alice, we both know how apt the future is to change." He said. Alice shook her head.

"Edward, we're going." He sighed and couldn't help see into her vision. He could also "see" her fierce determination at helping this girl. They had only known her for. . . What was it now? Two days? Why did she care so much? If she was only one vampire, soulless and unpredictable, what was Alice's motivation for helping?

"Even though, Edward, I think we should send someone to speak on her behalf. Perhaps even if she can't be saved, we can say we tried." Carlisle finished in his thoughts. _Would you have her death on your conscience for the rest of your life?_

Edward resisted the urge to correct him. _We do not live, we are condemned to this. . . Half life. We do not have souls any longer._

Edward shook his head slightly, staring at Carlisle and clenching his teeth. Inwardly he still rebelled; what he would have once called his soul wrestling with his strong desire to keep his adoptive family safe.

"And if they ask about Bella? They won't understand why she isn't one of us already. They would have expected us to bring her as proof of her turning." He asked, already feeling as though it was a lost battle.

Carlisle looked at him.

"Edward, we need to go." He said quietly, choosing to ignore Edward's question. Edward sighed through his nose.

"Why must we? I'm sure she knows the consequences of meeting them. She should be able to handle herself, considering her unique ability." He lied. Carlisle shook his head.

"You saw how easily she tired. The Volturi are powerful and many. She won't last long against the entire set of them." He reasoned. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"And what about Bella? Being there will draw attention to her."

Alice piped up.

"They won't ask. I've seen it. They will all be concerned with Emma only."

"The future can change as easily as a chameleon." Edward countered. Alice shook her head.

"I just know." She said quietly. Edward sighed again.

"Who will go?" He asked quietly.

"Not Alice." Carlisle said. "They will attempt to take her away again. I would suggest that I, along with Emmett and possibly Rosalie, accompany _you_, Edward." Alice and crossed her arms as Edward froze in his pacing.

"Count me out!" Rosalie shouted down the stairs.

"I should still go, Carlisle." Alice said.

"It's too dangerous. You know how he is with his 'collections.'" Alice looked at him.

"I _need _to go, Carlisle." She said. He searched her eyes for a moment before nodding slightly.

"You can come, but you should stay in the vehicle when we go for Emma." Alice looked as though she were going to argue more, but settled for reaching for the phone.

"Shall I call the airport, then?" She asked, already dialing the number. Carlisle laid a hand over hers, stopping her.

"We should see who is coming and who is staying." He said. Edward unfroze.

"Shouldn't I stay here, if it's '_too dangerous_?'"

Carlisle looked at him. "I believe it's more for her emotional support that you come."

"What?"

Carlisle shrugged. "You have been rather cold to her these past few days."

"And you think it'll help her if I came?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded.

Just then, Emmett came down the stairs.

"I'll go. It'd be a shame if she died." He said bluntly. Carlisle nodded, looking pointedly at Edward.

"Alice?" He asked. He didn't need to ask. She was already dialing the number.

~E~

Emma dropped down gracefully from the wall, landing in a crouch. Her eyes glittered like a cat's in the sparse moonlight. She pressed herself against the cold stone wall and inched toward the alley entrance. Looking both ways in the dark, she darted from this alley to the one across from it.

Honestly, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was getting close to the Volturi.

It probably made her seem suspicious, sneaking around like this. She really should have just gone straight to them. But something was off. So instead she was creeping around, looking like. . . A creeper.

Emma wasn't exactly sure what her plan was. Really, all she had was hope. It pulled at her long silent heart, a slight thought at the back of her mind. It floated around and bugged her extremely. She refused to bring the thought forward, scared it would be something that would hurt.

She sprinted and vaulted over the upcoming wall. She shrunk into the shadows when a blurry figure sped by the alley.

Frankly, with all the stone walls and guards, Emma was surprised there weren't lit torches lining the walls. And that the guards weren't holding swords; marching in straight, neat, columns. She laughed at this under her breath.

She slithered to the front of the alley and peeked around the corner just enough so that she could see out of the corner of her eye. She jerked backward and flattened herself to the wall; wishing it would absorb her.

A person--almost definitely a vampire--was slowly making their leisurely way down the road. It was glancing side to side, clearly at home and slightly over-confident.

If she moved at all, it might hear her. If she didn't, she could be caught. She slowly lifted her foot and inched back into the alley. She froze and crouched in the shadows as the figure stood stock still at the entrance to the backstreet.

It pressed a hand to its ear. Emma narrowed her eyes and barely saw the ear piece that the vampire had in its ear. It buzzed and the person stuffed their other hand into their back pocket.

"Yeah. . . Really? Hmm. . . Yep, got it. In fact. . ." It turned to stare directly at Emma. Her eyes widened. "Got her right here. . . Gotcha." He turned and pulled his hand away from the ear piece.

"You can come quietly or we can have a fun chase." He smirked. Emma glared at the figure and subtly shifted her weight to her back foot. She watched the other vampire just barely tense their muscles as a response.

A fierce snarl ripped from his throat.

"I guess I have some time to play." He said. Emma bared her teeth. Without warning, the vampire sprang at her. She rolled to the side and crouched again, facing the vampire. She growled. The vampire lunged again, and Emma backflipped away. She had just enough time to realize what was happening when she was tackled around the back of the knees. She snapped her fist out, nailing him in the face. She grabbed his arm and pushed him up and off of her.

Using her momentum, the vampire grabbed her wrist and swung her into the wall. She shoved her hands out and forced the vampire away, causing him to stumble. Emma swung her leg out and delivered a solid kick to his neck.

He sprang back and grabbed her arms, twisted them behind her back and jerked up. If they had been regular humans, her arms would have dislocated. Instead, she lifted her leg and slammed into the other vampire. He stumbled away.

Unexpectedly, the vampire flicked his fingers. Puddles of water leaped into the air and slashed toward Emma. She whipped her arm out in a protective ark, fire flinging its way out. The water evaporated in the intense heat. She felt a trickle of energy fade away.

Then it felt like a truck slammed into her back. She let out a surprised huff and crashed into the ground.

Her arms were held behind her back and she was pinned to the ground. She felt the person lean down and look at her. There was a surprised intake of air.

"Emma?"

Her eyes widened. It couldn't be.

~E~

Edward attempted to settle into his stiff airplane seat. He shut his eyes. Alice had booked these last minute tickets to Italy with lot's of bribing and bumping of passengers.

He could hear the breathing of the other passengers in first class, and the music playing softly from Emmett's i-Pod. The rustle of paper as Carlisle absentmindedly flipped through his magazine. Alice's impatient finger tapping on the armrest as she stared at the screen of the miniature TV fixed to the back of the seat in front of her.

She stared at the screen, her face cupped in her other hand. She was only playing the movie so she seemed normal. Her mind was on other things. Edward would know.

The plane shuddered as it hit some turbulence.

They were on their way.

Now it depended on getting there in time.

~E~

Emma's fists clenched. She wouldn't believe it until she saw it.

The other vampire slipped to kneel beside her. She turned her head and looked the other way. A trembling hand gingerly touched her shoulder, as if afraid she would turn to smoke before their eyes.

"Emma?" They asked again. She slowly lifted until she was sitting on her knees. Her hair created a dark curtain between the two of them. She glanced at the other vampire in the dark. His comically bewildered expression would have made her laugh in any other situation.

He was still the same person; ruffled brown hair set out against his white shoes and gray jeans. She studied his clothes, refusing to meet his eyes. He was wearing nice clothes, probably a "thing" for the Volturi minions. He leaned his head to the side and looked at her.

Eden.

His eyes were a bright ruby red. She flinched away. They must have seemed a strange pair.

Then her heart felt like it was slowly splitting into a million pieces. Pressure built in her chest until she was almost crying. Seeing _him_; it reopened all the scars on her heart.

Her brother, who had stayed by her side since they born. And then as a vampire. He who had comforted her and hunted with her. Who had laughed with her, and who had watched with her as their siblings were murdered.

The one who had left her in pieces and joined her enemies.

She hated him. Wished him a slow, agonizing death.

Emma slashed her hand out and slapped the jerk on the face. His head bent to the side. He stared at her.

"Guess I kind of deserved that." He whispered. He looked around. "Listen, can we talk?"

Emma stared at him. After all the years of loneliness. . . he wanted to _talk_? Her brother cleared his throat when she didn't say anything. He slowly reached forward. His hand hovered just an inch from her face. Emma flinched away, expecting to be hit. He took his hand back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Do . . . do you remember what we fought about?" He asked, genuine confusion in his eyes. When she didn't answer, he glared at her slightly.

"It's not my fault you're a self appointed mute. Do you remember?" He asked again.

Emma looked at her hands. She remembered; that day was branded into her memory, no matter how often she tried to forget it.

~E~

"Eden! Wait up!" Emma chased after her brother. In a fit of anger, he had dashed into the surrounding forests. She could practically feel the waves of anger rolling off him like a tsunami. Which meant his 'power' would be out of control. Something was different about their unique abilities. It took years to be able to control the slightest change in their power.

"Eden!" Emma called again. Her brother was slowly but surely pulling ahead. He skidded to a halt, dirt flying from his heels. He shook with anger, his fists clenched. Emma approached slowly, knowing that if he blew it right here she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"Eden?" She carefully laid her hand on his shoulder, like someone would if they were trying to calm a scared animal.

He whipped to stare at her, his eyes molten gold. He smacked her hand away hard enough that if it had been like a normal humans', the fragile bones in her hand would have snapped like twigs.

He was angrier then ever.

Eden placed his hands on her shoulders. They were shaking badly, and despite his best attempts, he squeezed her shoulders hard.

"We could have helped them." He growled. It was the sound of a wounded, rabid animal. Emma placed a hand on his cheek and cocked her head to the side.

"There were too many, it would have been suicide." She soothed. He huffed and dropped his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"We could have beaten them. They were _murdered,_ Emma. There was something we could have done. They would be disappointed in us." Eden defended their lost siblings. Emma stroked the side of his face, staring into the woods behind him. Eden dropped his head to rest on her shoulder.

"If the two of them together couldn't survive an attack like that, then it would have done us no good to join them. They would have agreed with us, Eden. And you know that." Emma placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted his head. She looked hard into his eyes. It seemed as though he had given in, when something in him broke and he pulled away.

"The _four of us _could have lived. _We _would have beaten them. _You _were the one holding me back, _you _didn't let me help them!" Eden pointed an accusing finger at her. Emma looked at him, and she swore tears almost welled in her eyes.

"You said it was too dangerous. You said it wasn't worth it. Was it worth it to _them?_ Was it dangerous enough for _them?" _He advanced on her. Emma raised an arm in front of her face, expecting a blow. Instead, she tripped over a root behind her and fell to the ground.

There was a short swishing sound before Emma was thrown to the side, cuts lacing their way across her skin. She raised her head and watched the swaying, sparkling fountain of water Eden had summoned from the ground. She could see his magnified form through the water, conducting the flow of water like a puppet master.

Her hands gripped the dirt underneath her like a lifeline.

"We would have worked together, like in our practice matches. We would have won and run away. We would have hid ourselves away, found a nice area where we could hunt and live in peace. We would have stuck together and _lived_!" He stared at her, his eyes bright with fury.

She looked at him, trapped like an animal. He was angry, he would get over it. They would go hunt and forget all about this little fight. Emma's frantic mind thought up excuses for her insane brother.

He screeched like a wild beast and flung his arms in erratic circles. The spurt of water roared and gained twice as much water. It whirled and spat water in all directions, quickly twisting its way toward Emma. She whimpered and covered her head with her arms.

The water swirled in a horrifyingly beautiful wave and slammed into the vampire with the force of a tidal wave. She cried out and flew backward into a tree.

Emma crumpled to the ground, shivering and drenched. She looked up at her brother and flinched. He looked down at her, his eyes crazed. The water swirled behind him, moving and twisting like a snake.

This wasn't Eden, something was messing with his mind. He would never attack her, she was his only sister.

"We would have lived." He raised an arm and water flung its way toward Emma. She squeezed her eyes shut and cast her arm in a semi-circle around her. Flames leaped from her fingers and evaporated the water. Eden growled and sent another wave after her. She retaliated with a small burst of fire. She would never strike out against her brother, even to protect herself.

Eden advanced on her, sending wave after wave toward her. Tearless sobs wracked her body.

Suddenly and without warning, Eden screamed. It sounded as though his very being was being ripped apart from the seams. The water collapsed and was absorbed into the ground, disappearing with a swishing sound.

Eden fell to the ground, writhing and screaming. Emma stood and rushed to her brothers side, trying to calm him.

A quiet whispering sound came from the woods, along with shifting shadows.

Emma looked around carefully and let a small flame lick its way up her arm.

She turned in time to see a small cloaked figure step out of the shadows.

Then it all went dark. She was floating in a dark void, where nothing hurt, where there was no feeling. She didn't feel herself slip to the ground, didn't even realize there was a fog covering and muddling her brain. She drifted through a fog for what seemed like years, but only really were minutes.

She resurfaced with a gasp. Emma looked around wide eyed.

Eden glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He showed no signs of the pain he had felt earlier. Next to him stood two figures in dark gray cloaks.

Emma slowly stood, watching them carefully.

"Eden?" She half whispered. He looked at her, his eyes cold and uncaring. He turned his back on her and trooped into the surrounding trees. One figure followed him. The other turned to look at Emma. Under the dark hood, she could see nothing but the bright red irises.

She shivered. The figure turned and followed the others. It wouldn't be until later that she would realize these were part of the Volturi.

~E~

"Why did you let them do that?" She looked up at him shyly. He rubbed her arms lightly, trying to sooth her.

"Do what?" He looked around them and avoided her eyes. Emma gently pulled away.

"You let them hurt you, and you never asked why." She whispered. Eden chuckled half-heartedly. He rubbed the back of his head, as if her gentle reprimand embarrassed him.

"Remind me what we fought about?" He asked, stalling. She almost smiled.

"That we could have helped M--our late siblings." She leaned to the side to look Eden in the eyes. He nodded vaguely, as if just remembering. She doubted he could have forgotten, and that he only wanted to know how she felt about it.

"I--I was unstable then." He cleared his throat. "I needed to be subdued." He crossed his arms.

"Why did you leave me?" Emma whispered. She couldn't hear her own words, and knew she had spoken them only by the breath that left her lips. But it seemed like Eden had been expecting them.

"I was angry. I was impulsive. I wasn't in my right mind." He trailed off, staring into the distance.

"Why didn't you come back to me?" If it was possible, these words were even quieter.

"Why are we talking about the past? The past is the past. Let's forgive and forget, shall we?" Eden asked rather irritably. Emma swallowed. Her wounds weren't completely healed, but her brother was her brother. He deserved a second chance.

She nodded, biting her lip. Feelings long since held back came rushing forward, swamping her in a tidal wave of emotion.

Her lip trembled, and a hot pressure built up in her throat. Swiping at her dry eyes,--habits died hard, even after years and years--and hiccuped.

"Oh, Emma." Eden said quietly. He held his arms open. She immediately leaned into him, crying softly. She clutched his shirt, shaking uncontrollably. Her sob less cries were the only sound in the alley where they sat, besides the comforting shooshing sounds Eden made while he rubbed her back.

It took a few minutes, but Emma stopped. She leaned back, rubbing her dry eyes. Finally, after years, she had her brother back. Elation filled her.

Of course it couldn't have lasted long.

One moment it was just the two of them, happy as they hadn't been in a long time. The next the night was filled with gray robed beings.

Emma shrieked and leaped to her feet. A bulky figure the size of Emmett launched itself at her, pinned her arms and held her to the ground.

Eden jumped up. "Felix! It's alright! She's with me." He held a hand out to the other vampire. Felix chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, we saw your touchy-feely 'conversation'. You're coming with us too. You have some explaining to do, little man." He said. Eden's hand went limp at his side. He stared directly at Emma, searching her eyes. He slumped, defeated.

"Alright, I'm coming. I won't cause any trouble." He sighed. Emma felt like crying again. She had just gotten her brother back, and he was already giving up on her.

The one called Felix let her up, but kept a firm hand on her arm. He led her forward, the other Volturi surrounding them.

Emma took a quick head count and counted about twenty. When the Volturi meant business, they meant business. She slumped, shuffling forward. There were too many for her to escape without help.

It looked like she was on her own again.

Eden cleared his throat. The Volturi ignored him, but Felix's gaze flicked towards him. He cleared his throat again, louder this time.

"I'd like to say something before we're sentenced to silence." He said. Felix narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "I'd just like to say. . . See ya later, losers!" Emma jerked with surprise.

Eden whipped his arms up. Spouts of water leaped from the ground, taking the guards before they could react. He swept them to the sides. Several of them were able to leap back up immediately, and charged Eden's back.

"Emma!" He called. Emma turned on a dime and thrust her hands forward. Fire erupted in large spouts and latched onto the Volturi. She backed up until she was back to back with Eden. The burning vampires screamed and ran off into the darkness like lit torches, attempting to put out the flames.

Felix roared with outrage and jumped at Eden, smashing into him before he could retaliate. The two vampires wrestled, unable to get a good hold on the other.

Emma could only watch for a moment before more of the Volturi charged her. She waved her arms with quick precision, the result of many hours of training with her brother. Her heart almost started beating again when she realized Eden hadn't given up on her. He was trying to save her.

Emma managed to send several more of the Volturi minions screaming into the darkness as torches before there was a strangled cry behind her. She had completely forgotten about Eden.

Felix had her brother in a choke hold, one arm around his neck and the other gripping his head firmly. Emma shot her hands forward, prepared to light up the one threatening her brother.

"No! Run, Emma! Go!" Eden pleaded. He gripped the arm around his neck. Emma stared at him. "Go! They won't hurt me." Felix growled and tightened his hold.

"Come with us, or he dies." He looked ready to rip Eden's head off.

When she still hesitated Eden said, "You've got to trust me, please. Go!"

Emma glanced at him once, before she turned and sprinted away, refusing to let herself feel anything. Surprisingly, none of the remaining Volturi followed her.

Being eternal and all, Emma had amazing endurance. She ran around corners and over walls. She didn't know where she was going, just as long as she got away.

She didn't even think about it when she ran head first into none other then Edward Cullen, who had followed the trail of smoking Volturi to Emma.

Emma broke down then, crying tearlessly and shaking. She didn't feel Edward pat her back awkwardly, or when Alice shifted her so she was crying into her shoulder instead. She didn't even need to explain what had happened.

"They have Eden." Edward said.

"I thought they already did?" Emmett asked. Edward shook his head.

"No. They're going to kill him." He whispered.

**. . . So, what do you think? Is it something worth finishing? Or did it make your eyes bleed? :D **

**POLL: Congratulations! You now have a role in the ending to this little tale! SHOULD EDEN DIE, or SHOULD HE LIVE? Review with your opinion! I have endings planned either way, and YOU get to help me decide which one gets posted! YAY!**

**Meh, I don't feel like updating until I get at least three reviews. I'm not asking much, am I? O.o Peace Out! =D**


End file.
